Wands and Apples
by AnimeVampires4eva
Summary: Possesive vamps and magic lamps. Bella is confused. There's 2 'people' fighting over her. There's her vampire or the wizard she's been secretly seeing since Edward left her after her birthday. They can relate to each other, but when it comes to a choice of wands and apples, who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

It's been 3 months since I got Edward back. He almost killed himself by going to the Volturi, but Alice saw it in one of her visions and we managed to save him with seconds to spare. I don't like near death situations. I'm not very good when seated in one. Just ask Draco. You're probably wondering who the heck is Draco? And how did he become involved in th is story? Well I'll tell you...

_5 months ago_

Edward had been gone for exactly 3 months, 2 weeks, 1 day, and 17 hours. I was going mad, just waiting for him to come back. I knew he never was going to but I kept the hope alive. There's no harm in hoping, is there? But as I was slowly going mad there was something else happening to me. I didn't know at the time but now I do. It's a bit complicated to explain but you'll find out as I go on. Anyway, counting the seconds wasn't helping so I watched the outside world. It had changed since the last time I saw it, the ground it covered in snow that wasn't there the other week. I was so surprised by the realisation of how long I'd been in my fortress of solitude that I stumbled out of my room and down stairs. Charlie was at work. He didn't like leaving me on my own but he knew that if he hung around I might snap and start slitting my wrists. I don't want that, neither does he. What would he tell Renée?

As soon as I was downstairs I went outside. I didn't even think about a coat or shoes, I just went out in my old sweat pants and flannel top. It was freezing but I didn't mind. I couldn't feel it. I was oblivious to the cold snow, the cuts that were appearing at the bottom of my feet from the few sharp ice crystals, and the numb feeling that was slowly creeping through my body. I was used to this feeling, I greeted it daily. It was my friend, my companion in the madness. Normally that would have been Jacob but he went to live with his sister in Hawaii. For some reason he couldn't stand to be in his hometown anymore. So I was alone. Again. At first I was angry, I mean, he knew what a mess I'd become and he ran off? He ran from being my friend and the only person that could numb the pain that the hole in my heart. He left me alone to try to patch myself up, I hated him for this. Charlie kept on trying to tell me that he had his reasons but surely he would have called or something? But no, he didn't; no call, text, or even IM. Along with my anger some strange things started happening. All the lights went out when I entered the school building, this happened twice. The frozen meal I was holding ready to cook at home suddenly turned warm and ready to eat (three times). And I looked at someone who was chasing after me and he suddenly froze and collapsed (once).  
But anyway, once I was into the middle of the drive I stood there for a few seconds before dropping on my back and just lying there in the freezing snow. I couldn't feel anything but relief, relief that I couldn't feel anything. I soon fell asleep (how I'm not sure). Next thing I knew I was woken by a rocking motion that made me feel nauseated. Looking up all I could see was a mop of blond hair along with some well defined features contrasting against a dark sky. Wait, dark sky? It was light last time I checked. I had been asleep for for a few hours, the cold somehow managed to sooth me into mind-numbing dreams. I had dreamt of nothing which was a change. This made me angry. The first time I get some decent sleep in over three months and this bloody stranger had to wake me up!

"HEY! Who do you think you are? Put me down! NOW!" I shouted. I startled him a bit because he looked down at me (yep, I was right, well defined features. Wow! Way to knock a girl's socks off. This boy had what would seem to be sharp facial features but you could tell by looking at him that he had seen a lot) but cartied on walking.

"Well, you're awake, I was worried I wouldn't get to you in time. That's good, means I won't get in trouble." He mused to himself. He was just getting more annoying by the second. Who was this guy and where was he taking me? Oh My God! He might be some kind of rapist determind to snatch me away, take my innocence and kill me, leaving my poor dead body for the animals or worse, saddistic vampires like James was. Wait! How did I know that he wasn't a saddistic vampire already?! I didn't! My panic had finally kicked in and I started squirming in his arms and pushing at his chest, telling him to let go of me. This just made him laugh, he looked at me again with pity in his eyes. I hated that look, people give me a pitying look all the time now, it was annoying. I don't like being pitied. It made me feel weak, yeah I'll admit that I am weak but I don't like showing it. "Calm down Bella." I heard him say, I froze at the sound of my name. How did he know it? "I'm taking you to the hospital. You're freezing. I found you asleep, outside, in the snow. Why were you in the snow?" Asked a curious voice. There was no way I was answering him. I didn't even know his name! Or why he was at my house in the first place. So I chose to ask him this instead of answering his questions.

"Why should I tell you? And what were you doing at me house? What's your name? I think it's only fair I know yours because you know mine." I stated.

He smiled at this (god, his smile was beautiful. Sanp out of it Bella!), "I was at your house because... My car broke down! Yeah, my car broke down and I needed to borrow your phone. Mine's dead. I knocked but there was no answer, I was about to leave when I heard some mumbling coming from the back. So I went round and saw you lying there. I couldn't leave you there, but I couldn't drive you to the hospital because of my car. So I'm walking till a car goes past that is willing to help out. It's surprisingly quiet round hear you know. Not one car has gone past yet. Oh, by the way, did you know that you talk in your sleep? That was the mumbling I heard." He rambled. I knew this trick, I had used it myself many times. He was trying to get off topic so that I would forget. I believed his explanation because not a single car had gone pass in the time I was awake. Maybe he was going the wrong way? But I then realised that there was only one way to the hospital from my house so he must be going the right way. But I still needed to know who this person was, he knew my name, maybe he was a local. No, I knew all the people my age in this town. Maybe he was new? But how would he know my name? Right, I remember, police chefs daughter an all.

I looked up to see a smug grin on his face that meant he thought he had accomplished something. Ahh! The topic of his name! "So... That explains that, but what's your name? I think I should know the name of the guy that is willingly carrying me to the hospital. Plus we sort of need to get our story straight on how and why you found me and what I was doing out in the snow in the first place." He grimced knowing I had a point.

"You're really stubborn, you know that?" I grinned in responce. "Well I guess we can tell them the truth about how I found you but you can tell them the reason you were in the snow. I guess I could tell you me name..." He paused trying to prolong it. I looked at him expectantly. "Fine. My name is Draco Malfoy. I know it's an unusual name but my family have this thing about naming their kids after constellations. I was named after the Draco constellation, it's better than some, I could have ended up witha far worse name."

So, that was the first time I met Draco Malfoy. He found me in my unattractive clothes lying in the snow... Yay for me! (That was sarcastic incase you missed it ¬_¬')

* * *

A/N: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter no matter how much I want to. I tried barganing for either Jasper or Draco but their creators said no. :'(


	2. Chapter 2

So we, me and Draco that is, finally get to the hospital after passing no cars at all (which is surprising really. We're in a small town with lots of cars, you'd think there would be at least one passing by...). So we got there, he asked for help saying who he is, how and where he found me (embarrassing!). Then they shoved me in a room and for some reason asked him to stay with me until the doc came. But why did he have to stay with me? I'm not that bad, I don't like hospitals and I guess they know that, but seriously, they leave me in a room with a guy I've known less than an hour! How bad is that?! I'm complaining to Charlie, or better yet Car... Nevermind, I'll complain to Charlie.

It took 10 minutes for the doc to finally make an appearance (I am SO complaining to Charlie), if I had hypothermia then I don't anymore. Waiting for him for so long warmed me up, I wasn't the least bit cold. But I still sat there and let him examine me even though we both knew that there was nothing wrong with me anymore. And for some reason the doc didn't shoo Draco out either, why are they letting this guy stay in here? He could be a mass murderer for crying out loud! That is if you forget the part where he's told people his name and been kind enough to carry me here AND stay to waych over me. But still! Nobody really knows him that well. I mean, we don't know the small things that you have to know about people to make them human, to make them real. Like his favourite colour, what is it? His favourite book? If he has a middle name or not, and what is it? If he prefers rice or noodles? Or whether he's a vegetarian or not? These were the little things that you had to know about a person to make them more realistic, otherwise, they're just shadows. The doc's coughing brought me back to the real world, "there seems to be nothing wrong here Miss Swan, you should know better than to bother the hospitals staff if there isn't an emergency. Espesially you because of the line of work your father is in."  
I was shocked that he would say something like that to me, he had treated me before, why was he talking to me like this? Before I could ask or even open my mouth I heard a voice saying "of course there's nothing wrong with her now you bloody idiot! We were waiting here for 10 minutes before you turned up! And I brought her here because I found her lying asleep in the snow, I thought she was going to get hypothermia and quite possibly die! But she warmed up after sitting here for this long so now there is nothing wrong with her. But if she gets ill then it will be on your head. I'll be sure to complain to the hospital about you Dr Wallis, and I'll be sure to tell Chief Swan how long his daughter had to wait to be looked at." And with that Draco signalled for me to follow and we left. Wow. I'd never seen anybody react like that to anyone or anything before, nobody has been so angry or fustrated before to do such a thing.

So me and Draco left the room, complained to the hospital's manager and then asked for a lift back to my house. We got a lift in an ambulance which wasn't all that fun. It took 5 more minutes and then we were back at my house. I invited Draco in so he could stay warm while he waited for the car place to pick up the phone, nobody answered so I offered to let him stop the night so he would stay warm and try again in the morning. I don't know why I offered because I'm not really that kind of person, it's probably because he carried me all the way to the hospital and I felt bad for him. But still, he's a kind soul that stuck up for me with a fierce streak. I barely knew him too and I honestly wanted to get to know him better.

"Erm, so Draco? Thanks for earlier, that was really nice of you. To carry me all that way and stick up for me against Dr Wallis. I'm sorry if your arms hurt by the way, I'm a bit heavy." I saw the way he smiled when I appologised for being heavy and I swear to God, I nearly melted. I might barely know him, but I really wanted to partly because he was hot!  
"That's alright Bella, you're a little heavy but I didn't mind carrying you, I mean you're not all that heavy. And besides, I could tell you didn't like hospitals much. Neither do I to be honest but I couldn't leave you there on your own could I? I found you, so you're my responsibility. Maybe you can repay me by letting me get to know you better, if you don't want to I get it, I was just wondering because you're cool to be around. You have a fierce, free spirt and I like seeing how you react to certain things. It's funny." He said with a smile and a slight shake of the head.


End file.
